1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to folding furniture, and more particularly to an inclined back support arrangement for folding furniture which provides the user of the folding furniture with an inclined back support.
2. Description of Related Arts
Referring to FIG. 1 of the drawing, a conventional foldable chair comprises a foldable chair frame A1 constructed by metal tubes and a seat fabric B1. The foldable chair frame A1 comprises a plurality of construction tubes A11 to construct a back frame A2 and a seat frame A3 for supporting the fabric seat B1. The seat frame A1 comprises a front pair, a back pair and two side pairs of the construction tubes, wherein each pair of the construction tubes are pivotally connected together where they cross so that the chair frame A1 can be easily unfolded to provide a rigid cross-support for use and be folded up for storage.
Because such a conventional foldable chair can be quickly and easily unfolded for use and folded into a compact for carriage, a user can carry the foldable chair to everywhere such as campground or beach. However, the back frame A2 of the conventional foldable chair merely comprises a pair of elongated construction tubes A21 vertically connected to the seat frame A3 for supporting a back support portion B11 of the fabric seat B1 in an upright manner.
Accordingly, the user of such conventional upright foldable chair is forced to sit upright on the chair. In other words, none of the conventional folding chair provides an inclined back support that enables the user to inclinedly lay his or her back thereon comfortably.
Moreover, most people trend to sit down with their back inclined backwards; therefore most of the furniture chairs are designed to have an inclined back. However, such upright back frame A2 of the conventional folding chair fails to well support the inclined back of the user.